


Au fond du cœur

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Promises, Sad alcohol, sad mycroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Ne dit ont pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme...?





	

Mycroft était rarement saoule, normal il vérifiait ce qu'il buvait... Et surtout... Greg avait découvert qu'Holmes avait l'alcool triste un jour où Mycroft était rentré plus tôt.  
  
Cela avait serré le cœur de Lestrade de voir cet homme si fière aussi... _Vulnérable_. Holmes était toujours impressionnant, le voir ainsi avait été un choc, mais révélateur.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Lestrade lui avait tenu compagnie, gérer l'alcool n'était pas facile, il le savait bien. Par la suite, ça n'arriva plus à Mycroft, mais Greg se **promit** de changer ce regard remplis de peine en joie.


End file.
